1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing assemblies, particularly to housing assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. External appearance of the housing of the portable electronic device is one of the key factors for attracting consumers.
A typical way to achieve an attractive external appearance is attaching (e.g., bonding or welding) a decorative element to the housing. However, attaching a decorative element to the housing may damage the housing and increase the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.